


Scrub-A-Dub-Dub

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Louis, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just can't keep his mouth shut. Is anyone surprised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub-A-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% written on my phone so it's pretty short. Typing this all out with only thumbs is a lot harder than it sounds!
> 
> The fisting has finally arrived!
> 
> I know a lot of you requested a follow-up for the last chapter and that is in the works, but I really wanted to get this one up. 
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing beta, Jo, who makes the sun shine brighter! She squeezes me into her busy life and I couldn't be more grateful!

Louis yawned and stretched his arms up until he heard quite a few pops and clicks. He lazily rubbed over his bare stomach and thighs trying to feel for any soreness from the two hour sex-session they had last night. He ran his fingers through his mussed hair scratching lightly at his scalp. The door to the hotel bathroom opened with a cloud of steam and a freshly-showered Liam stepped out with a towel around his waist.

"Morning, love."

"Mmph", Louis replied grabbing Liam's pillow and smushing it into his face.

"Up, sleepy. We have an interview in an hour."

"Fuck interviews", Louis grumbled into the pillow angrily.

Liam sighed and pulled the pillow away from Louis' face.

"Get up, Louis. Now."

Louis simply groaned and rolled over to burrow his face into his pillow.

"Lou."

"Mmph!"

Liam sighed and sat down on the bed. Louis tensed his bum preparing for a swat but instead Liam dug his fingers into Louis armpits wiggling them. Louis jolted violently and started screaming in between his hysterical giggles.

"LIAM," Louis squeaked out "STOP! STOP! UNCLE!"

"I don't think that's what you were calling me last night, baby."

Liam dug his fingers in even harder wiggling them mercilessly. 

"DADDY!"

Liam removed his fingers and chuckled as Louis sucked in huge breaths. 

"So that's how I get you to say anything I want. Good to know. I'll remember that."

"You're a complete fucking arse, Liam Payne."

"Definitely, but you keep swearing at me and it's your arse that will pay the price. Understand?"

Louis mumbled a few obscenities and stalked toward the bathroom with Liam just behind him. When Louis went to slam the door closed Liam stopped it with one big paw.

"One day maybe you'll learn to listen to a warning and not stomp all over it."

Liam placed a strong hand on the back of Louis' neck firmly guiding him into the shower. Louis shuddered as Liam shoved him into the wall.

"Arse out, spread your legs and stay. If you move a muscle we're going to have a problem, little one."

Louis growled. Liam had taken to calling Louis that nickname every so often. Louis was certain it was to piss him off, but Liam had other plans. He was slowly working Louis into giving up more control. He knew the nickname made Louis feel small and helpless, but there was also the brief moment of calm in Louis' eyes every time Liam uttered the words. The moment was gone almost instantly though as Louis' walls reared their ugly heads. Liam wandered back into the bedroom pulling a gleaming, wooden ping pong paddle from his suitcase. He stalled for a couple more minutes knowing that the more worked up Louis made himself, the better release at the end. He finally made his way back into the bathroom shutting the door and clicking the lock. He could hear Louis' breath hitching every few beats and smiled. Liam pulled his towel off and stepped into the shower turning the water on to a comfortable, warm temperature. Louis shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"That's two more, Lou, I told you to stay still."

Liam removed the shower head and ran the water over his boy's back causing a powerful shiver. He rested his hand with the paddle on Louis' back as Liam slowly cascaded the water over every inch of the tanned backside presented to him. When droplets of water were gleaming from Louis' skin Liam replaced the shower head and took the paddle in his right hand wrapping his left around Louis' opposite hip.

"Why are we here, love?"

"Because I have no sense of self preservation and a strong urge to be miserable in the interview."

"Lou", Liam warned using his stern voice.

"Because I called you an arse and didn't stop when you told me to."

"What happens when you can't control your sass, little one."

Liam felt Louis' entire body go lax for a moment before his muscles tightened again.

"I-I get spanked."

"Yes, you do. And why do I spank you?"

"Cause you care about me enough to take care of me and set me straight."

"Count for me, baby."

The sound of paddle hitting skin reverberated through the bathroom bouncing off the tile walls.

"Oh god! One, Sir!"

"The water makes it sting a bit more, doesn't it, love?"

"Y-y-yes, Sir!"

Liam brought the paddle down on the other cheek with a resounding crack!

"T-two, Sir!"

Louis let a little whimper when Liam tapped the paddle over the first pink imprint. When the paddle hit Louis let out a squeal of pain, his nails digging for purchase on the tiles.

"Three, Sir!"

The number had barely left Louis' mouth when the paddle landed again.

"FOUR! Sir!"

Five and six came together and Louis squeaked out the numbers clenching his hands into tight fists. When seven and eight came Louis rose to the balls of his feet hissing. 

"Feet flat, Lou. That's two more."

"Liam, Sir, please! It stings!"

"It's supposed to. We're here because you can't seem to control your mouth. Maybe making you control your body will help you learn."

Liam brought the paddle down twice making both cheeks wobble.

"N-n-nine and ten, Sir."

Louis jumped when the stream of water ran over his burning bottom. He bit his bottom lip hard trying to keep from squirming.

The next four came in quick succession smacking one cheek flat and then the other. 

"OH MY BLOODY FUCK! FOURTEEN! FOURTEEN, SIR!"

Louis gasped for a solid breath whimpering at the red-hot sting in his red bottom. Liam pulled back the shower curtain placing the paddle on the bathroom counter before picking up a small tube of lube. He slicked up four fingers and nudged Louis' puckered hole with his middle digit. He sunk his teeth into Louis' shoulder smiling at the resulting moan and shudder.

"You going to be a good boy for me, love? Hmm?"

"Y-y-yeah, Sir."

"I can't wait to get my cock in this tight hole. You always take me so prettily."

Liam sunk his finger in as deep as possible. Louis hissed trying his hardest to stay completely still.

"Want!"

"What do you want, baby?"

Louis opened his mouth to answer but Liam shoved another finger in reducing Louis' answer to a choked-off squeal.

"Answer me, Lou!"

"Fuck me! Liam, fuck me!"

Liam smiled sinking another finger in and fucking Louis hard with all three. Louis' entire body clenched as an endless stream of whimpers reverberated off the bathroom walls. Liam removed all three fingers smiling when Louis pushed his bum out even farther. Liam slowly pushed four fingers back in making Louis gasp. Liam peppered Louis' back with kisses as he pushed in as far as he could.

"I told you I was going to get my whole fist in you some day, love."

Louis whimpered pushing his bum back even further.

"You want that, Lou? You want my whole fist in your pretty little hole?"

"Please? Please, Sir!"

"Such a greedy little boy I have."

Louis' knees were quaking with the effort to stay standing. Liam pulled his fingers out and grabbed Louis' hips picking him up. Liam stepped out of the shower before putting Louis back on his feet. They both leaned in with their mouths crashing together in a fierce kiss. Liam licked his way into his boyfriend's mouth then pulled away.

"Bend over. Elbows on the counter and legs spread."

Louis quickly obeyed smiling. He bent over and wiggled his bum teasingly. Liam grabbed the lube and spread it generously over his whole hand and wrist. He folded a towel and knelt behind Louis placing a kiss on one of the red cheeks.

"I love you, Lou."

"Love you too, Li. Now please!"

Liam very slowly pushed his four fingers with his thumb tucked tightly into his boyfriend's stretched hole. Louis took deep calming breaths and focused on keeping his body relaxed as Liam gently pushed forward. The widest part of Liam's hand made Louis squeal in discomfort. But Liam paused and massaged his lower back.

"Color", Liam asked after the dark redness of Louis' face had lightened a bit.

"Green. More please?"

Liam smiled and pushed forward again until he was buried in Louis up to his wrist.

"Fuck, Lou. You're so beautiful."

Liam curled his fingers to make a fist and pushed in another inch. Louis was panting harshly.

"T-T-Touch me, Li. Please!"

Liam wrapped his free hand around Louis' leaking cock. He only had to pump Louis three times before there were streaks of cum marking the cabinets. Liam had to wait a few minutes until Louis unclenched before pulling his fist out.

"Can I suck you?"

Liam had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a needy whine. Louis slowly straightened and moved to take Liam's spot on the towel while Liam stood and leaned back against the sink. Louis dove forward swallowing down every inch of Liam's leaking cock. Liam panted gripping the counter as Louis bobbed and sucked. Two minutes later Liam shot down Louis's throat with a shout. Liam sunk to the cool tile floor smiling when Louis immediately crawled into his lap.

"I think we both need to actually shower."

"We can't go to the interview smelling like sex?"

"No, Lou. Common!"

They both procrastinated for another fifteen minutes until there was a banging on the door. Liam groaned moving to get up but Louis beat him to it.

"Lou!"

Louis ripped the door open butt naked.

"Bloody fuckin' hell, Louis! Clothing!"

Liam chuckled as Paul walked a step into the room with his hand over his eyes. He was closing the door when he smelled the heavy scent of sex and sweat permeating the room. Paul growled angrily.

"Damnit, you two! We've talked about this! We're late for the interview! Shower and calm down the hormones. I'll stall the interviewer!"

Paul slammed the door behind him while Liam and Louis burst into laughter.

"One day you will seriously scar him."

"He's seen Harry's willy enough times that I think he's becoming immune to it."

Liam chuckled and stepped into the shower holding out his hand for his boyfriend.

"Commere, love. Can't wait to see you squirm through the interview and maybe later tonight I'll let you ride me. Hmm?"

"You're going to have to buy me dinner first!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thought? Comments? Criticism? Kudos? Bubbles?
> 
> *hands out little containers of bubbles and wands at the exit*


End file.
